


Unimatrix

by Querion, shadowcub



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcub/pseuds/shadowcub
Summary: Admiral Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine`s hands are quite full as they raise their three children, er, sub units....but are loving every minute of it.





	1. Chapter 1

"Mum, could you tell Phoebe to leave me alone?" Kathryn was sitting on the living room couch with Three in her arms. The little girl, now five years old, loved to be pampered. She made sure to remind everyone that she was the baby of the house. Three had other names just like her older sisters Lauren and Shannon. She, however, preferred Three to Astrid Kelly. Seven had given her the name Kelly due to Kathryn`s Irish heritage and it suited the little girl`s character. Astrid, on the other hand, was given to her by Kathryn due to Seven`s Nordic background.

Phoebe was trying to plait her older sister`s unruly hair and Kathryn had had enough or her efforts. Her hair has always been the source of frustration when she was growing up. Three was laughing at her Mommy for being frustrated and Gretchen smiled at the usual arguments her daughters and now granddaughters were having.

"Mommy, it is illogical to be fru..ctased at something you cannot change." Three said with a lisp.

"Oh, yeah?" How about i do this." Janeway ruffled her strawberry blonde hair causing the girl to growl playfully. "Oh, and it`s F-R-U-S-T-R-A-T-E-D. Frustrated." Janeway spelled the word. "Now say it with me, FRUSTRATED." Kathryn and Three said in unison. The girl had a sharp, laser-like mind, very much like her Borg mother, Seven of Nine. She even spoke with her Momma`s inflections and had her mannerisms. 

 

Seven of Nine watched all the drama around her with amusement. Lauren was outside riding her red bike. She seemed to like the outdoors life very much like her admiral mother. Seven stood up and looked out of the window in time to see her daughter fall of the bike. She was about to go to her but Gretchen stopped her.

"No, Annika. Let her do what she should. We all know how proud she is." Gretchen smiled at Seven and looked at Kathryn. Lauren had her admiral mother`s spirit. She rarely cried stating that crying was for `babies.` Seven and Kathryn had tried to encourage her to express herself in other ways such as painting with her Aunty Phoebe. Phoebe had declared her a master. The little girl, at five years old, was able to simply look at a painting and draw a picture on canvas using the 21st century wet-on-wet method with oil paints. However, because of her eidetic memory, she once saw her Momma naked in the bathroom. She decided to paint everything she saw. She then innocently went to the living room to present her Mommy with the painting so Janeway could give it to Seven. Suffice it to say that her parents were shocked but they had to be careful of their reactions because they did not want to discourage her from clearly what seemed to be a talent for painting. Lauren made sure she reminded everyone that she was the first born and whatever she says `goes.` Kathryn and Seven with the Doctor`s help were still working on the young girl`s behaviour.

 

Shannon Jasmine seemed to be the `reasonable` one. She usually encouraged her two sisters to play nicely together when things got out of hand. She liked to sit in her room and work on mathematics and physics equations. Recently she sneaked into the kitchen when her family was in the holo suite, which their parents had built for the children. She took her Momma Seven`s blender, unscrewed it and got the motor out of it. She replaced everything back minus the motor. When her Momma wanted to use it that evening, it did not work and Seven had blamed Kathryn of sabotaging it because Janeway had once said the blender sounded like a warp core breach. The little girl owned up when she saw her Mommy being told off by her Momma. She did not like to see her parents argue. 

 

Once she walked in on them in a heated embrace in their bedroom. The parents had assumed that the children were asleep for it was past their bedtime. The little girl simply wanted her Momma to tell her another story because she had trouble sleeping. She found her parents in a compromised position and undressed. 

"Please, Momma, don`t hurt Mommy?" Shannon pleaded.

Seven quickly pulled the covers over her wife and herself and brought the girl closer so that she was standing at the head of the bed. Kathryn disappeared under the covers to let her wife deal with the situation.

"Listen, baby, I am not hurting your Mommy. I love her very much and she loves me too. One day you will understand. Now go back to your room and we will come to read you another story ." That convinced the little girl and she left her parents bedroom.

 

"It`s hard to deal with gifted children." Kathryn sighed and leaned against Seven`s shoulder. She kissed the shoulder and ran her tongue on it. Seven wore a sleeveless button down blouse. They both sat at the big, fallen tree near the pond while the children played and fed the ducks. Kathryn then turned her wife`s head sideways so that Seven was facing her and she kissed the younger woman soundly. Her wife reciprocated hungrily.

"Eww, gross Mommy. Why are you doing that to Momma?" Kathryn looked at Seven. Seven looked back at Kathryn. For the first time in a long time the women had no ready answer for the sub unit called Three. Finally Seven said.

"Love. An expression of gratitude for one parent to another. I love your Mommy and she loves me. We have to remind each other of our affection for each other."

"Can i kiss you, Mommy?" Shannon Jasmine asked. "Of course you can, Honey. Come here." Kathryn said and hugged the little girl and kissed her on the cheek and forehead. She did the same for Lauren even though she protested that kissing was for `sissies." She repeated the action with Three and the kids ran off to continue playing.

 

"I think we should call it a day, eh, Annika?" Time to go cook dinner for our sub units. Let`s call them back to the Unimatrix." They smiled at each other and walked towards home hand in hand.


	2. A quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long, boring day at work, Kathryn was looking forward to some quality time with her lovely wife. Did someone say...`quiet?` Lol!!!

Honey? I`m home!" Janeway called out loudly as she walked through the front door. The house was strangely quiet. So she tiptoed to the kitchen first. Unsurprisingly her wife was there finishing decorating a large cake. Kathryn stood for a few moments just to admire the view. She watched her wife`s biceps muscles of her long arms move as she worked. The pale blue sleeveless blouse she wore really brought her eyes out, Janeway mused. Her gaze shifted down to the long, endless legs. The blue jeans fitted like a glove. Her round arse, so ripe and inviting made the good admiral`s stubborn little pleasure muscle between her legs twitch. Janeway clenched and unclenched her muscles a few times. The feelings were delicious. Finally she decided to do something.

"I said Honey, i`m home but i got no reply. How are you Darling? Missed me?"

"I am sorry, Kathryn. The children are asleep. That is Three and Shannon Jasmine. Lauren took her bike. She said that she was going to Aunty Phoebe to finish her painting lesson. Seven put the icing nozzle down next to the cake. She wiped her hands with a wash cloth and reached her arms around her wife. As she hugged her she sensed that Janeway was tense. 

"You are quite tense, my Kathryn. What is the matter?" Janeway hid her face in Seven`s neck and mumbled. 

"Tough day at work, Darling. Nothing unusual. Thank you for the hug. I needed it so much."

 

Seven felt her wife easing out of the embrace to go in search of her coffee mug. Kathryn took her red mug with the letters `Kathryn` written in gold on it. It was a birthday present from Seven. Annika rolled her eyes when she felt Kathryn easing out of the embrace because Kathryn `heard the coffee mug calling her name.` 

"Everybody knows that a mug is not sentient, and has no mouth to talk with." Janeway looked up at her wife and saw that she had a small smile on her lips.

"Are you jealous that i may love the coffee mug more than you, Mrs Hansen Janeway?"

"The mug does not stand a chance against me. It is inferior after all." Seven countered. 

"Just come here, Kathryn. I must kiss you. Perhaps we could have an orgasm each before the children wake and their sister comes home!"

 

Kathryn thought that was a great idea. So the couple got down to business. Seven took Kathryn by the hand and went to the bedroom where the younger woman divested the admiral of her uniform then blindfolded her. She carefully lay beside the older woman and started kissing her as if her wife were a delicious ice cream. 

 

When Kathryn felt the hot wet mouth kiss her on the neck then move down to her collarbone then latched onto a nipple, she hissed in contentment. Janeway arched her back for more contact.

"More, Annika. I want more!"

"More of what, my Kathryn?

"Touch my breasts. Suck them. Pinch them. Ooh! Fuck me, Annika! The admiral begged urgently.

"Your wish is my command, my Kathryn." Seven smiled at the aroused woman.

"Mommy?! Mamma?!" A voice was calling. "Where are you? The girls were up, their nap time over, they went in search of their parents.

 

Kathryn could feel her orgasm approach. "Seven, come on do it! Fuck me with your mouth and hand!" She commanded. Seven bent over the reclined, blindfolded woman. She parted her legs as far as they would go. An intoxicating scent invaded her nostrils which made her nipples tight and fluid gush out of her. Kathryn`s lusty cries of arousal made Seven reach her head between her wife`s legs. She swiped her tongue across Janeway`s seam then again. With a finger she teased the little bundle of nerves that brought pleasure to her wife. Kathryn came at that instant. She pulled Seven`s head down to her so that she could kiss her lover. For a moment their tongues battled with each other while they both moaned in contentment. Then Kathryn heard the children calling. They quickly got up and Janeway threw a tee shirt and a pair of old blue jeans on. They opened the door to two hungry 7 year olds needing their attention.

"What about you, Seven?" Janeway whispered into her wife`s ear.

"I will be alright, Kathryn but you owe me an orgasm." Annika said seriously.

Kathryn looked at Seven unbelievably. "You do treat orgasms like the Ferengi treat gold pressed latinum!" She laughed.

"I do not joke about orgasms, Kathryn." Seven said seriously. Janeway laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter i tried to show how parents of young children cope, especially when it comes to intimacies.


	3. The branding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admiral Kathryn Hansen Janeway gets branded....

"Honey, i`m leaving! I`ll see you later." Kathryn said as she bent down to pick up her briefcase off the floor. As she straightened up to go she groaned. "Ouch! That`s what i get for letting my wife `brand` me. How am i supposed to sit down at work?" She played back the scenario which led to the branding. The previous evening Kathryn had returned home from work later than Seven. The house was quiet so she decided to have a quick shower before her wife and children returned from their visit to the children`s grandmother, Gretchen Janeway. Seven had a feeling that Kathryn was home so she left the children with their grandmother and went home to Kathryn. She came in through the kitchen and went straight in to the en suite. Kathryn was standing under a stream of water with her back to the door. Seven stood there grounded to the spot. She felt her nipples tighten at the sight of her wife`s nice, round arse. Her bundle of nerves woke up from its slumber, demanding attention. As if mesmerised, the younger woman walked towards Kathryn. She could hear the faint tune as Janeway hummed an unidentified song. She stood right behind the admiral without touching her. Seven felt heat radiating from Kathryn`s body. The younger woman took a deep breath and reached both arms around Janeway`s torso. She squeezed the small breasts. She had a bit of trouble grasping the erect nipples because of the wetness. She felt Janeway let out a faint sound which was partway between a cry of surprise and a moan of satisfaction. Seven had pushed her sex hard to the admiral`s rear. She started to graze her front against it slowly and seductively at first. She sped up her motions then slowed down again. It felt so good to dry hump Kathryn in this manner though she was unsure whether the term `dry hump` was accurate considering her partner was gloriously naked while she was fully clothed. She squeezed the rock hard nipples while her lips found the delectable ear lobe. Seven had licked the earlobe and sucked it in her mouth. The shiver she felt from the other woman indicated to her that her wife was getting close to climax. "Kathryn, don`t leave me yet. Do not climax until i say so!" The ex drone ordered. Her fingers left the nipples she was fondling so expertly to move down to Kathryn`s waist. Here, she encouraged her to lean forward while she reached down to slap the delectable arse of her partner. She repeated the action with the other round muscle. Seven could not resist any longer. She reached down and kissed and nibbled her lover on the buttocks where she left red welts and marks all over Kathryn`s rear including bite marks and hickeys. Seven gently bit Kathryn in such a manner that she formed the words "I belong to" on the left buttock and Seven Nine on the right one. After completing the task the younger woman gently moved her lover forward until all her sex was clearly exposed to her. Seven then gently ran a finger between the seam a few times. She parted the fleshy globes to reveal the puckered opening. Her tongue darted out from between her lips to jab at the opening while her left hand reached down to tease the older woman`s vaginal opening. She then entered her lover with two fingers so deep she could feel Kathryn`s cervix. Seven growled with arousal when she felt tight muscles closing in all around her fingers. Her tongue thrust as deep as she could reach. Then she rubbed it back and forth against the puckered rear channel. "Annika, oh, Annika." Was the only intelligible sound she could hear from her lover.

 

The shower room was quiet except for the quiet sound of water flowing from the shower in tiny sprays to settle on Kathryn`s body in small golden droplets, the heavy breathing and contented sighs and panting from the aroused women. With the right hand Seven reached round the front to squeeze Kathryn`s nipple. She felt the admiral`s body stiffen then a moment later her hips moved back and forth uncontrollably as she climaxed. Seven held her up lovingly until Kathryn regained her balance. Then she silently left the shower room and closed the door behind her leaving a boneless Kathryn to finish her shower.

 

Back in the present the Hansen Janeway girls came to kiss their Mommy good-bye. She dutifully kissed each one of them on the cheek and promised to play skipping rope with them after work. "Ooomph!" Janeway bumped into something squishy and pleasant to touch. The squishy object embraced her from behind. A familiar scent alerted her of who it was. "I`ll see you later. Be good. Oww!" Kathryn said when Seven gently patted her on the rear, which was still sore from the branding. Seven smiled unrepentantly and gave the admiral her lunch box. Janeway was looking forward to the potato salad, some caramel brownies, an apple and a small canteen of mango juice.

"Aww, no coffee?" Kathryn complained. Seven simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"Right. No coffee." Janeway gave her wife a stiff nod and walked to the hover car. She was looking forward to the day`s challenges but she knew deep down that nothing would beat the branding ritual she had lovingly endured the night before.


	4. Three Astrid Kelly Hansen-Janeway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is a mother ever ready for the Birds and the Bees talk?

There was so much excitement in the Hansen Janeway household as the family prepared for the triplets` 12th birthday the following day. The kitchen table was full of healthy snacks as well as non-nutritional supplements. Seven had learned a long time ago, that children can have non-nutritional supplements once in a while as long as they did not develop a habit out of it. She had just finished baking a large chocolate cake, decorated it with Three`s help. The young girl was so good at whatever she set her mind to do that her Borg mother often left her to complete tasks on her own. As mother and daughter tidied up Three asked her a question in her usual directness. She straightened up and put her hands behind her back, very much like Seven. "Mother, i know where babies come from but why do people feel the need to copulate? Copulation is yucky and there is a risk of getting infections from the person you are copulating with. Can`t they just plant a baby in a test tube and place it in a maturation chamber? I was sustained in such a chamber when i was a baby and ill, was i not?" Her blue eyes flushed challengingly as she waited for her mother`s reply. Seven of Nine paused from her tidying up. She placed the large bowl of salad in the fridge carefully. This was `buying time` as Kathryn had once told her. It is a diplomatic strategy when one seeks time to process information before replying to a query. Her eidetic mind played back the memory. The Borg mother noted that Three was increasingly asking philosophical questions. Kathryn too had fallen `victim` to one of Three`s questions. The mothers encouraged the girls to ask as many questions as they wanted. Seven noted that her daughter called her `mother` unlike her older sisters who still called her `mamma` and Kathryn was addressed as `mommy.` "She is maturing too quickly, much quicker than her sisters," Seven thought. Three was as almost as tall as her admiral mother.

"Sit down, please." She gently said to her daughter. When the girl had sat down, Seven neatly placed her hands on the table in front of her. Three did likewise.

"This is a very important discussion. Thank you for asking me. You may also ask your Mom." Seven attempted to use the new designations used by the girl in order to facilitate communication between them.

The act of procreation is a simple matter that involves sex chromosomes pairing up to form a zygote. It is this `zygote` which forms into a human being. Now, this union can be made anywhere, be it on a petri dish in Doctor Lewis Zimmerman`s laboratory, or inside a female`s body, very much like you and your sisters were in your Mom`s uterus. Do you understand?" At the girl`s nod Seven went on to explain the act of copulation in clinical terms. They talked about periods, which Three shrugged her shoulders in disgust which in turn made Seven laugh, to sex. 

"Mother, i love a girl at school but i do not know how to proceed."

"Three, you are much too young to think about `loving` anyone in a sexual manner. However, I will talk to your Mom about it and get back to you tomorrow after your birthday party. Both of us will talk to you all about sexual relations." 

"Very well, Mother." Replied the girl.

 

Seven of Nine wondered whether she had given her sub unit appropriate answers to the questions she posed. She sighed. "Where is Kathryn and the girls?" At that moment voices were heard when the admiral and the two girls entered through the kitchen door. They had been at the new tree house, painting and clearing the area around it. They were all covered in so much paint and other debris that Seven thought they were run over by a herd of wild Targs.

"To the bathroom please, all of you!" She commanded. "I shall bring you clean clothes."

"Aye, Ma`am." Said Kathryn.

"Yes Mamma." Replied the two girls Lauren and Shannon Jasmine.

 

When Seven joined her wife in the en suite, she smiled at her as she said, "Kathryn, i believe we have someone with a sexually inquisitive mind in the house."

"Oh? Who?"

"Three."

"Wow, we will have to sit down with all the girls to explain the facts of life and quite frankly i would rather face the Romulan and Klingons fighting than explain to my own daughters how to have protected sex." Kathryn complained.

"Together, we can do anything, Kathryn. Seven reassured her. Kathryn smiled.


	5. The birthday party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family celebrates the triplets` birthday.

"I can`t believe that it has been 12 years on this stardate, when we welcomed three little human beings into our little Collective." Kathryn looked around and smiled when she heard a growl from her oldest daughter, Lauren. She never liked being called little or cute." I never knew i would manage one day, let alone 12 years looking after the girls. My wife and i have cried, despaired, raged at, laughed, been happy with all our progress and learned from our set backs and mistakes over the years as we raised these girls. I`ve come to the conclusion that raising children is a life long process. You girls, will always be our pride and joy." Janeway raised a finger "but you will never, ever be our equal. Your mother and i have a lifetime of experience. If you listen to our advice we will get along well in this house but if you rebel, you all know what your mother can do! With that i`ll say what my mother always say. "Dig in! "They all laughed and moved to the buffet-like table. 

 

Gretchen and Seven brought out the cake and placed it on a large table outside near the pond, which Phoebe had lent them. They had a tent with a lot of chairs. Samantha Wildman and a 20 year old Naomi brought three tricorders as presents for the girls. Harry Kim, Tom and B`Ellana with a 13 year old Miral Paris-Torres, the Doctor, Tuvok and his wife T`Pel, Susan Nicoletti and the whole of the Voyager family, their families, Seven`s and Kathryn`s family and the girls` school friends were all present. Suffice it to say that it was a lovely gathering and reunion all rolled into one.

 

"Mother, that is the girl i like. Her name is Samantha. I asked her to come here next week to play and she is aggreable to the plan. She said she likes the way i talk." Three whispered into Seven`s ear. Her mother raised an eyebrow when she saw the older Samantha. She looked to be at least 14 years old if not more. Seven was unsure what to make of things. She needed time to think of what to do and she also needed consult her wife on the matter.

 

Pouf! A bright flash of light appeared. It materialised into a tall man in Starfleet command red uniform. 

"My! My! Isn`t it Kathy! Long time, no see!" Q said as he shook Janeway`s hand firmly. Kathryn sighed.

"Q, what do you want?" The admiral asked in a bored tone. "Oh, meet my family. I`m all grown up and have a wife and children of my own." Kathryn said while laughing. "Everyone, this is Q from the Q Continuum, the bully of the universe and Starfleet captains!" All the Voyager family laughed. 

"Oh, Kathy i`m touched! He said sarcastically. I see that you finally bagged the girl of your dreams. Congratulations and you`re welcome." Seven raised an eye brow at Q.

"Q, Kathryn did not`bag the girl` as you put it. She simply learned to acknowledge her feelings for me and acted on them."

It was Q`s turn to raise an eyebrow at Seven. ..."And who do you think made her acknowledge her feelings for you and act on them? Me! Kathy`s feelings were so buried deep within herself after her self inflicted celibacy for seven years, they were irretrievable. Even Deanna Troi, the top Enterprise`s counsellor would not have been able to cure her" He concluded grandly. The ex drone simply raised an eye brow. At that moment, Three approached Q. She firmly shook his hand as she said "Welcome, Q. You may not know me but i have heard a lot about you from my parents. Could you let my sisters and i visit your Continuum sometime? Are there any children there?"

"I will have to ask for Kathy`s permission to take you with me, but if she permits you to come with me i will show you all the beautiful things the Q continuum and the universe have to offer. 

"The hell you will, Q! You are not going anywhere with my children or any of the Voyager children!" Kathryn snapped.

"Yes, Ma`am." Q said sheepishly.

 

Seven cut a piece of the cake, placed it on a small plate with a fork and offered it to Q. He ate it and moaned in contentment. Seven raised an eyebrow at him. She was never fond of the arrogant Q. He stood up and said good bye to the people.

"Kathy, could i have a word, please?" Janeway took him to the kitchen and waited for him to speak. 

"Kathy, i am genuinely happy for you. You have a beautiful family. I thank you for all the help with the Q Continuum. Please feel free to call me whenever you need anything. Anything at all....and thanks for the cake." With that there was a bright light, a Pouf! sound and Q was gone. Kathryn walked back out where everybody was laughing, eating, drinking and chatting. B`Ellana and Seven were huddled together over a padd exchanging ideas excitedly. Kathryn did not interrupt them. She moved on to Tom Paris and Lieutenant Ayala who were discussing a new feature they wanted to add to the Delta Flyer.

 

Janeway noticed her mother`s constant smile pasted on her lips. So Kathryn left her to her smiling and moved on to see every one of the guests. She found Samantha, Three`s friend sitting on the fallen tree. She was looking at something or someone. The admiral followed her gaze and saw that the teenager was looking at her daughter Three. Kathryn recognised the gaze as one of longing. She had no idea 14 year olds could have a well developed sex drive. 

"Samantha Towner? May i join you?" Kathryn asked the teenager as she sat next to her.

"Yes, of course, Ma`am. Thank you for inviting me to Three`s party. Has she ever told you that she loves me? I like her too. Maybe one day i will marry her. Admiral, my feelings are honourable."

 

Janeway had no idea of how to respond to that. So she did what she could remember to do. She looked at the youngster and said. "Thank you for letting me know about this, Samantha. I will contact you at a future date." With that Kathryn left the girl and went back to where the others were. She was quite disturbed as a mother but she realised that she had to trust her children in whatever they decided to do. She had to start trusting them that they will do the right thing when not under their parents protection. Kathryn sighed and forced a smile when her wife looked her way. They urgently needed to discuss this.

 

In the evening after everyone had left Kathryn and Seven sat at the fallen tree near the pond. Janeway was leaning on Seven`s shoulder. She sighed and a small crooked smile was pasted on her lips. 

"Annika, we need to discuss something important. At Seven`s raised eye brow raise in silent request she said "Three`s in love.


	6. It all started with the damn tricorder

A few weeks later, Admiral Janeway was in her office surrounded by padds of all sizes. Usually she was meticulous in handling things at her office but on this day she could not concentrate on any one thing for any period of time. Janeway sighed and sat up. Her adjunct had left her to it when she realized that her boss was in no mood of discussing flowers and music. The source of Kathryn`s frustration was not her work, it was a disagreement she and her wife had the previous night. Her mind played back the scenario in sharp detail.

 

Lauren and Shannon Jasmine were huddled up together looking at Shannon`s tricorder which she got for her birthday a couple of weeks previously. Shannon Jasmine had modified hers to add two features, which Tom Paris had called "apps" according to the ancient 21st century name. Her tricorder could now take live pictures or videos and they could be enlarged and projected on a wall or in space in front of the individual using it. Thanks to the long hours she spent the previous night, she also connected her Borg mother`s communicator to it and now her tricom (as she called it) could now beam small objects from one place to another in short distances. The only problem is that the beaming feature tended to use a lot of energy so her sister had come up with an idea where she had made a plastic pouch and attached it at the bottom of the tricom to keep extra power cells. Shannon Jasmine, in her excitement to use her new invention, had beamed her admiral mother`s briefcase from her parents` bedroom straight into the duck pond.

 

Janeway and Seven discovered that small objects were mysteriously disapearing from their room. Seven could not find her communicator and the golden key to the door leading to her regeneration room was missing too but at least she had a spare one. She did not think much about the missing objects. It only became a serious issue when Kathryn could not find her brief case anywhere in the house.

"Girls, i don`t suppose you`ve seen my briefcase?" Seven and Janeway stood over the girls like predators.

"No! Yes!" The girls replied in unison. The parents looked at each other.

"Lauren. Where is your mother`s brief case? Seven asked. I don`t know where Shannon beamed it to!" After a pose the ex drone asked her middle child.

"Very well. Shannon Jasmine. Where did you beam your mother`s brief case to?"

"It accidentally fell in the pond. I meant to beam it to your hover car, Mommy!" Shannon made the best puppy dog face she could muster.

 

Kathryn and Seven looked at each other again. Janeway had a frown on her face while Seven had a hint of a smile on her lips and a raised eye brow. Finally Seven of Nine had grounded the children. They were not allowed to play with their friends after school, clean up their rooms and no holo suite visits were allowed for a week. The girls groaned while the parents walked away triumphantly. Luckily Kathryn kept back up work at the office and the loss of her brief case was not the main issue causing her frustration. She believed that she had somehow failed in her parenting skills. That the children were not as perfect as she had hoped them to be. When she confided this to Seven, her wife said that Kathryn was the best mother she had ever known and that made Janeway angry because she believed Seven only told her what she wanted to hear. The admiral got angry and the women started to exchange heated and hurtful words at each other. Janeway lost control and struck her wife across the face leaving the ex drone with a bruised right eye and finger marks. 

 

Seven was thrown to the bed and had cried for a long time. She cried because of the emotional pain she felt. Her beloved wife had struck her for no good reason. Janeway had stormed out of the house and went to her mother`s house to confess to what she had done. She broke down and sobbed for a long time in her mother`s arms. 

 

Gretchen sat at the kitchen table cradling a mug of coffee in her hands. She heard someone coming through the kitchen door and threw herself on the chair beside her.  
"Mother, i have just struck my wife for no good reason. I am a failure with bad parenting skills and a monster who strikes innocent people!" She sniffed and cried some more. Gretchen let her cry and encouraged her to do so. She cradled her daughter and rocked her back and forth. The Janeway matriarch was taken back in time to when a young Kathryn used to bottle up emotions and exploded after a long time. She used to lock herself up in the bathroom or her room and cry. She always believed that crying was a sign of weakness. Gretchen cursed her late husband`s genes. Admiral Edward Janeway, Kathryn and Phoebe`s father, had always encouraged the young girls to be stoic and not cry while Gretchen thought displaying emotions was a healthy thing to do. It was an undesirable character to have but this was her daughter who had learned to express herself in other ways. Gretchen liked the progress Kathryn had made over the years. Now she was in her arms, crying. Perhaps she can instil some logic into the stubborn Kathryn. Gretchen hoped to work with Lauren, who had shown the same attitude as Kathryn, to help her express herself in lots of other ways.

 

The Janeway matriarch had contacted her youngest daughter, Phoebe, to inform her of the current crisis. Phoebe found Seven in Three`s bedroom seated on the bed. She still had bruises on her face but her nanoprobes were healing them. Phoebe made sure the girls not find out what was going on yet. That task was left for their parents to decide when to inform them or not at all.

 

The youngest Janeway took the children to her house and made them dinner which they loved. Pizzas of all sorts, lots of chocolate, carbonated soft drinks and sweets. There was not a nutritional supplement in sight, Three had complained while shoving her mouth with a slice of pepperoni pizza with oily substance dripping down her pink tee shirt. 

"Who cares!" Said Shannon Jasmine with her mouth full.

"Whatever!" Lauren added. Phoebe looked at the girls in amusement. She took a can of carbonated drink, promised to come home soon and went back to Seven and Janeway`s house. Seven was in the kitchen doing some chores. Phoebe stood by the sink leaning against it with her arms across her chest.

"So my sister has managed to ruin the happiness she has for some stupid idea that she is inadequate?" Phoebe tried to understand. Seven looked at the kitchen table where her daughter`s modified tricom was. She looked at her sister in law.

"It all started with the damn tricom, yes, our daughter`s tricom! I love your sister very much, Phoebe, but she does not seem to know how to be herself, express herself. She constantly fights against herself to prove that she was better than she really is!" Seven sniffed.

"Yeah, i agree, Seven. It`s only my sister who does not see what`s right in front of her! Doesn`t appreciate her efforts until all the built up energy and anger pop right out of her. If you let her continue in this manner, she is going to hurt you. Let me tell you. Be more assertive with her. Show her what things she has done well and tell her off if she makes mistakes. For godness` sake beat some sense into her!"

"I agree but i would never beat my wife. I have my own ways of showing her how to feel but i have been remiss in my duties in that area lately. I will just have to rectify that." Phoebe became curious to know what her sister in law was referring to. "What is that, Seven?"

"I need to fuck her all night long until she tells me everything that is hidden in the deep recesses of her mind. That is what my stubborn wife needs!" Seven concluded as if it was the most natural thing to say to her sister in law.

 

The tricom on the kitchen table had recorded the whole dialogue between Phoebe and Seven. Gretchen had alerted Phoebe that Kathryn was on her way home and Phoebe hugged her sister in law and left for the slumber party at her house with the girls.

 

Kathryn walked through the kitchen door. She hesitated when she saw Seven was standing by the window looking at the pond. 

"Hi, Seven. Can i call you Honey again?"

"I will always be your Darling, Honey or whatever you want to call me as long as it is said with love, Kathryn."

"I`m so very sorry for hitting you and the awful words i said to you."

"Did you cry in your mother`s arms?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Did you tell her everything, about your supposed failures in parenting and that you were a monster who hit innocent people?"

"Yes...why Seven?"

"Then come here, Kathryn. You stubborn wife of mine!" Seven threw her long arms around her surprised wife and kissed her.

"The children are over at their Aunty`s house. We have the house to ourselves. What shall we do?" Seven raised an eye brow.

"I....Seven, please i`m sorry. Forgive me?"

"I have already forgiven you."

 

The women went to their bedroom hand in hand. 


	7. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do married people have make up sex?

In the bedroom Janeway sat at the edge of the bed with her hands clasped together. She was quite tense and would not look at her wife in the eye. Her jaws clenched as she was struggling to control her emotions. Kathryn was not angry and she knew that her wife had forgiven her wholeheartedly. Why then was she tensed up and unsettled? She moved to her side of the bed and lay down on her side curved up in foetal position.

 

Seven went into the bathroom to freshen up. She emerged wearing her red pair of pyjamas with frog prints on it. She had her hair done up in a french twist, very much like she had done on Voyager many years before. She closed the windows but left the small top one slightly opened and drew the curtains together. When she looked at Kathryn she could hardly see her because she was curled up in a ball and still wearing jeans and her grey tee shirt. 

"Not good. I must rectify that!" Seven thought determinedly. A moment later Janeway had not moved but she was breathing evenly so chances were she was not asleep, probably just unwilling to interact with her wife.

"Kathryn? Are you alright? I must regenerate. I will see you at 05:00 hours. Then i will go and repair the fence on the pond which Lauren broke. From there i will get some gardening done." She was about to go round the bed to kiss Kathryn goodnight but Janeway turned round to face her and grabbed both her arms.

"Please Seven. Don`t leave me. I`m sorry for my behaviour. You are the kindest person i have ever met, the best mother in the whole universe. You mean a lot to me. I have taken you for granted but i must correct my error. Do you really need to regenerate tonight?"

"You know my schedule, Kathryn. No i do not require regeneration tonight and you know it!"

"So why then?"...."Oh!! You naughty Borg! Come here!" Janeway laughed when she realized that Seven was only trying to engage her in conversation. Seven watched her wife closely then smiled.

"I can cancel my schedule for tomorrow. Shall i `pencil you in` for tonight then?" Seven had used the ancient term on purpose.

Janeway looked at her wife and threw her head back as she laughed heartily. 

"Pencil me in? I suppose that won`t be painful if i`m properly lubricated!" Janeway went into double entendre mode.

"It could be as painful as you want it to be, Kathryn but i assure you the `pencil` i may use would be quite comfortable."

"Oh?"

"It is something i acquired from a far away land a few years ago. I am sorry for i have been remiss in my wifely duties recently but i promised your sister that i will correct the error." The Borg said seriously.

"You told Phoebe that we have not made love in three weeks? Annika is there anything you don`t tell your `bodyguard` Phoebe about our love life? Kathryn asked incredulously. She covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. She thought what Phoebe would be thinking about her. A moment later Kathryn realised that her attitude towards sex was absolutely childish and prudish. She took her hands off her face and smiled crookedly at her wife who was standing before her.

"Your`re right, Love. Making love to you is a task i should not ignore. In fact pleasuring my wife shouldn`t be a task at all. We need to go somewhere together, just the two of us." She pointed at herself, then Seven. "Where i can fuck you until you beg for...." Her voice trailed as she looked up in the deep blues looking down adoringly at her. Seven had a shy smile on her face. She secretly liked it when Kathryn talked dirty and frankly wished if Janeway had been more forceful during lovemaking. Secretly the admiral also wished Seven had completely ravished her during lovemaking. At that moment both women realized that due to their busy lifestyles they were slowly drifting apart physically as well as emotionally, without either of them knowing it. They realised that they had to work harder on improving their sex life. They could still have fun even when married and with children. The first step was to not bring work in the bedroom. They hadd an office for that sort of thing.

 

An hour later, the women lay naked side by side, with a thin bedsheet covering them up to their waists. Seven turned around and yanked the sheet off them. "Ravish. I like the word." She was now straddling the admiral`s thigh with both her knees on either side of Janeway`s thigh. She reached to the night stand and got a bowl of fruit salad. She took a small pot of yoghurt and poured its contents on to the salad bowl. She reached down and lightly sucked Kathryn`s left erect nipple. She could see goosebumps erupt on her wife`s chest, arms and thighs. She felt Janeway shiver then wiggled a bit.

"Are you cold, my Kathryn? I can make you warm, hot in fact. Do you want to see my secret weapon?" At Janeway`s nod Seven moved her hips back and forth lightly. She threw her head back and groaned in pleasure then she abruptly stopped.

 

Janeway felt her lover settle herself on her thigh. She heard Seven ask her if she wanted to see her secret weapon. Kathryn was so aroused when she saw her naked wife sitting on her thigh, with erect nipples jutting out as if to challenge her. She reached her hands into Seven`s hair and took off the hair pin holding it in place. Annika`s golden hair fell in waves around Kathryn`s fingers and she gently caressed it. She shivered when she felt her left nipple being sucked on. A jolt of desire shot through her, it electrified her, transforming her into a sexual being. Her nerve bundle between her legs shot out of its hood. Janeway wiggled a bit to ease off the pressure that had built between her legs. It had been too long since they last made love.

 

Seven of Nine poured some of the fruit on Kathryn`s chest. Then her pouty red lips reached down and slurped some of the yoghurt and a strawberry between the valley of Kathryn`s breasts. She deliberately ignored the puckered nipple begging to be sucked on. Seven sat up and chewed the strawberry. When Janeway looked up she saw that her lover had her eyes closed and was moaning quietly. Seven opened her eyes to see Kathryn looking at her. Her blue gray eyes were all blue with desire and want. Seven of Nine reached her hand down to her breast. She hefted the mass to her lips and sucked her own nipple noisily. She moaned and moved her hips back and forth, gliding on Janeway`s thigh. Her 5 cm long clitoris gliding erotically. 

 

Kathryn watched the erotic scene before her as her wife sucked on her own breast. Kathryn reached up and fondled with the right nipple. They both moaned at the delicious contacts on various parts of their bodies. Kathryn sat up and together they moved to the head of the bed.

"Annika? Do you know what a `69` is?" Kathryn asked in a low husky voice. She could feel Seven shiver. "Who needs to be warmed now?" She teased. Kathryn explained the 69 position to her lover amidst sucking her breasts while Seven kissed down her neck and behind her ears. Janeway flipped the taller woman around, which surprised Seven as she was supposedly stronger of the two. 

 

Kathryn wondered why they had not tried this position before. That trail of thought was however abandoned when she felt her wife`s hot, wet mouth latch on her vulva. She felt Seven swipe her tongue all over the length of her seam. Janeway groaned and warm nectar gushed out of her. Janeway repeated the actions she felt Seven do on her on her lover.   
Soon the two lovers were in a frenzy of sexual pleasure as they were both filled with electrifying sensations as their tongues dug deeper into the wellspring of nectar. Seven could not take this any longer when she felt her lover`s finger gently circulate her rear channel. The ex drone thrust her hips to get more contact. "More, Kathryn!" She said urgently. Suddenly her muscles contracted strongly and a gentle gush of fluid was released as she came hard.

 

Kathryn thrust her hips towards her lover`s mouth for more contact. She sucked Seven`s clit into her mouth gently at first then she pulled harder. She could feel the frantic motions made by Annika. Kathryn cried out suddenly as her orgasm hit. "Aaah! Fuuuuck!!" They both slumped on their sides panting and smiling. 

 

Their bed was messy with pieces of fruit, yoghurt, cum nectar and sheets were all over the place but it did not matter. The two lovers cuddled up for warmth and quickly fell asleep.


	8. Lauren Prima First Hansen-Janeway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn takes her first born cycling....

"Hurry up, kiddo! We have a long way to go." Kathryn called out to her daughter. They were cycling along a small path amidst tall trees. It was early morning. The air was refreshing and cool. Janeway had decided, with the girl`s agreement, to take her outdoors, somewhere secluded where they could appreciate nature. She had found out that her daughter was very much like her. They both loved the outdoors and hiking, swimming and simply bike riding. 

"Mommy, i am tired! Can we rest for a bit? Besides, i think this is a perfect spot for us to sit and have our snack." Lauren said while pointing to three large rocks beside the path. She got off her bike and dug in her pocket where she fished out the tricom she borrowed from her sister, Shannon Jasmine. She pointed it at the rocks for a few seconds then turned it around to look at the screen.

"See Mommy? It`s the perfect spot!" She smiled at her admiral mother. Kathryn got off her bike to look at the findings on the tiny screen. She nodded crisply at the young woman and said "Well done, Lauren."

 

Mother and daughter walked around the three large rocks. They found out that they were placed in such a way that they were leaning against each other forming a single point at the top, roughly forming a triangle. No one knew why the rocks were placed in such a manner. Lauren`s curiosity got the better of her. The 12 year old walked around the rock formation a second time, this time she reset the tricom to trace lifeforms and composition of the rock. Her mother had placed their bikes nearby. She got their rack sacks off the bikes and sat down. She opened her bag and smiled fondly when she saw the contents. 

 

Her wife had put in some stasis containers containing caramel brownies, chicken substitute salad, a large bottle of pineapple and mango juice, some grapes, apples, bananas and a thermos filled with coffee. She opened her daughter`s bag. This time she laughed out loudly when she saw what Seven put in Lauren`s bag. There was a large bottle of water, a few bars of chocolate, caramel brownies, sweets, two pots of yoghurt, chicken substitute salad and a small bottle of mango juice. "Both nutritional and non nutritional supplements. Seven was becoming inefficient!" Janeway said to herself.

 

"Mommy? What are you laughing at?" Lauren looked up from her tricom. 

"Your Mamma really knows us, doesn`t she? Look what she packed for us!" Lauren took a peek at her bag then at her mother`s. She laughed too.

"Aww, Mamma. Bless her heart. She really knows to keep us healthy. Eh, Mommy?" Lauren said as she joined her mother sit on the ground. She looked up and squinted at the glare of the sunshine. Janeway followed her gaze then looked away. She reached in her top`s pocket and got two sun goggles out. She gave the smaller one to her daughter and put the bigger one back in her pocket. 

"I think it`s lunch time. Don`t you think, Honey? I`m starving." They brought the food out and ate together. They talked about school problems and sex to relationships and gossiped about their family.

"Mommy, how did you know Mamma was the right girl for you?" Lauren got interested, She looked at her mother between the eyes. Kathryn could see the genuine interest in her daughter`s face so she decided to tell her the truth, even if she still could not open up about her personal life to anyone but she was trying. This was her own daughter who also had her character and spirit.

"I...didn`t know straight away but i guess my heart knew and it kept nudging me to do something about it. I could not love your mother as i wished i could because of my job at the time. It prevented me from fraternising with my crew." Janeway sighed. She had a far away look on her face as she remembered her struggles on Voyager. The conflict she carried when she had to conceal her love for Seven of Nine. She almost lost her to her first officer. The night she cried her eyes out in her quarters when she walked in on Seven and Chakotay having a picnic in Cargo Bay 2. 

"Mommy?! Mommy?!" Janeway snapped out of her flash back when she heard her daughter calling. "Yes, Honey? Sorry i was far away." She said.

"It`s ok, Mommy. I know the story. Aunty Phoebe told me all about it when we were painting the other week. Do you think i will have a hard time finding the woman of my dreams too?"

"Kathryn smiled at her and said, "Baby, you`re not in the same situation i was in. Our fates are all different, no matter how identical our characters and likes may be. You`re a clever girl. You are also intelligent and determined. However, sometimes being too serious can cost you your happiness. All i can tell you is to just let life run its course. Everything will be fine. Oh did you say you are interested in girls?" The admiral mother wanted to know.

"Boys are yucky!" Lauren said causing Janeway to cringe and then sigh. 

"Lauren. Is that the reason you like girls?" Kathryn waited for an answer. Lauren hesitated a bit. She opened her mouth several times as if to say something, censored it then closed her mouth again. Janeway continued to wait.

 

Finally Lauren had gathered enough courage to speak. "Uh, Mommy, please don`t tell Mamma what i am going to say." The girl raised her little finger and waited for her mother to do the same so they could cross them together. This is what Tom Paris called a pinky swear. This was to seal their agreement that the conversation will be a secret. Janeway solemnly followed the ritual but she knew she was going to tell Seven if need arose.

 

"Mommy when i said i don`t like boys and that they are yucky i only meant that the ones i have played with are disorganised. They don`t even do their homework properly. All they talk about is wanting to fuck girls." She made a face at the last word. "They treat girls like they are some sort of pretty flowers that become ugly later. They also don`t want to have a bath or shower. The girls i play with are organised, they like talking about science and engineering like Miral Paris-Torres. I like her." Lauren had a goofy smile on her face.

"I see. In what way do you like Miral?" Janeway probed.

"Her smile is cute, she has lovely breasts i think about touching them and hear her moan..." Her voice trailed.

"OK. Baby you are far too young to like someone in a sexual manner." Kathryn said unknowingly repeating Seven`s words to their youngest child, Three a few weeks previously. "With sex comes responsibility, emotions are involved and there is a risk of getting sexually transmitted infections. You don`t want to get those!"

 

Lauren`s interest piqued. "Mommy, i know i`m only 12 years old but i really feel that i`m ready to have a girlfriend. I promise i`ll take good care of her. I will date her, romance her and make love on our fourth date!" The girl said seriously. Kathryn looked between the girl`s eyes searchingly. She realised then that her first born knew what she was talking about, then she said.

"I know how you feel, Honey. Love is a powerful emotion. It blinds you from everything around you, all you see is `the girl or boy of your dreams.`" 

"Not a boy, Mommy. A girl!" Lauren interrupted.

"Ah, yes, a girl of your dreams." Janeway smiled at her. You must know, however, that there are chances that the girl may lose interest in you and start liking someone else. That is going to make you very, very sad. Also if you are friends you may end up losing your very precious friendship. Do you want that to happen to you? No. So to conclude this what do you think should be done?" Kathryn probed.

"I should find myself an older woman to love!" The girl concluded grandly which made Janeway sigh and shake her head.

"Lauren Prima First Hansen-Janeway. What game are you playing? The admiral sounded surprised and exasperated. Lauren could not really tell which emotion was dominant. "Remember, you are my first born child. I put my trust in you. One day you will be responsible for the things we are planning for you children. You better learn to step up your game. I am not getting any younger and neither is your mother. We are counting on you to be responsible or at least to make logical and sensible choices." Kathryn noted that the girl had a frown on her face as she intently looked at her mother`s face. She sighed and simply said "Aye, Ma`am, i understand." Janeway knew then that she had said the right thing and that her daughter totally understood what the admiral had been trying to explain all along.

 

"Is there anything else we should discuss, Baby?" The admiral encouraged the girl to speak. Lauren smiled at her when she said, "No, Mommy. I understand. Shall we go home now?"

"Agreed. Let`s go before your mother and sisters send an aerial search squad!" 

 

They both laughed and gathered their bags and set off for home. Kathryn was pleased that she had this time to bond with her first born daughter. She planned to have some quality time with her other daughters too. The happy mother mused.

 

"Here they come!" Three exclaimed. Shannon Jasmine and Seven raised their heads from the pads they were reading.

"Welcome back." Seven said with a broad smile on her face.

"It`s good to be back." Lauren said. Kathryn and Seven looked at each other in surprise. Kathryn beamed at her daughter. She really is maturing fast, she mused.


	9. Q, where are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway and Seven cope with a sick child...

"...but Mother, i feel well. Do i have to see Doctor Zimmerman?" The distraught girl asked Seven of Nine. She disliked annual check ups, not that Doctor Lewis Zimmerman was a bad or scary doctor. Three disliked these `annual implant maintenance checks` as she puts it, simply because they made her feel vulnerable. Her older sisters have been supportive. They normally accompanied her to the clinic where they had fun playing with the good doctor`s medical instruments and messing things up. On one such a visit Shannon Jasmine found a tricorder on a tray near the scanner used on her sister, Three. Shannon had dismantled it and was in the process of putting it back together again while her older sister, Lauren timed her. Three, who was lying on a biobed, watched the whole mischief and giggled discreetly. She could see her mothers talking to the doctor in his office. Her `job` was to alert her `cohorts` when the `coast was clear` to proceed with their mischief. Suffice it to say that their admiral mother grounded the two who were caught red-handed when the tricorder lay on the table in the waiting room with its guts spilled all over it. Three was exempted from the punishment because she was the patient. Seven suspected foul play when Three had an `angelic smile` on her face. She sighed when she realized that the children had won this time.

"Yes, Three, you do. Your implant is being rejected by your body. The first sign is the redness of the skin around the implant. Your temperature has been unstable for the last twenty four hours, you have started hearing voices,` the Borg war chant` as you put it. Your white cell count is also raised. The Doctor said we should see him straight away if symptoms persist." 

"Very well, Mother." The girl said in a resigned tone. She went to her room and took her bag with her night wear, underwear, toothbrush, hair brush, clean socks and her precious robot duck simply called "Ducky." Her admiral Mother thought Three was as unimaginative as her Borg mother when it came to names, but Janeway loved them all dearly. They were her family after all.

 

While Three was packing her things, her mother went to the study to contact Kathryn. Seven was barely in the room when she heard a buzzer going off in Three`s room. She had designed this mechanism to alert her of Three`s condition. When the girl was a baby she tended to have seizures which were related to the implants but there was no sign of rejection then. Lauren ran to her sister`s room and found her lying on the floor on her side. She was frothing at the mouth. Lauren placed a pillow under her head to keep her comfortable. Three knew when a seizure was approaching. She would lay on the bed on her side to minimise the chance of airway obstruction. Such a perfect child, Kathryn smiled fondly with tears in her eyes.

"Kathryn! Three has taken ill. I believe her body is rejecting her implant. She is having a seizure now, i have to take her to see the Doctor. You will join us there." The comm went dead as Seven rushed to her daughter`s room to tend to her. The stressed ex drone lifted her daughter up and placed her in the hover car. Her other children ran behind her. It took the Borg woman only twelve minutes to get to Starfleet Medical Centre. Normally it takes at least twenty to thirty minutes to get there.

 

Seven carried the girl straight into the Doctor`s office. "Seven, could you push the scanner over here, please?" The serious looking Doctor said. He quickly scanned the youngster and his worst fear was confirmed. The dormant nanoprobes had activated and were trying to fight against the implant. That way they will save the host `drone.` The implant was fighting back by trying to assimilate the host. Three`s white blood cells were also fighting both the nanoprobes and implant as these were recognised as foreign bodies to the host. It was only a matter of days when Three`s body would completely shut down or assimilated from within. The implant which she has had since she was a baby, sustaining her vital functions could not have been removed then because it had worked in harmony with her other systems like an extra internal organ. The girl was having increased seizure activity because the implant had extended its tendrils to her nervous system in an attempt to `save the host` by assimilating her. 

"I must operate. Now!!" The Doctor barked at his staff. "Seven, i need a fresh dose of nanoprobes." He commanded the ex drone.

 

Three was slipping in and out of coma as the Doctor anaesthetised her. The young girl kept chanting the words: "We are Borg. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Existence as you know it will cease. Resistance is futile." A moment later she would cry out to her mothers to save her from the Borg, even though the mothers had never discussed the Borg with her or her sisters. She seemed to have intimate knowledge of the monsters. 

 

Seven stood outside the operating room. She had tears in her eyes. She felt familiar, warm arms around her waist. Kathryn had arrived and briefly went to whisper something in her incapacitated daughter. "Three, you must resist assimilation. That`s an order!" She knew her little girl will understand this to mean "Stay strong for your mother, me and your sisters." Janeway felt tears pool in her eyes and she fought them hard when she saw her daughter`s greyish mottled skin and unseeing eyes. It seemed that the girl did not recognise her own mother. Three had grown at least six more implants on various parts of her body and her beautiful strawberry blonde hair had fallen out in clumps. One of the nurses had put a sterile, pink hat on the girl`s head. The admiral sighed and followed her wife out of the operating room.

 

Phoebe and Gretchen took the girls back home when they learned that the operation was going to take at least three hours. The parents were allowed in only because the doctor knew them as personal friends and because they both had intimate knowledge of Borg physiology. Doctor Lewis was able to slow the assimilation process. He had removed the new implants but left the original starburst one behind Three`s left ear. She still had mottled skin and even though she was conscious, she barely recognised her parents. She was moved to a high dependency unit where she had lots of monitoring leads placed all over her body. The Doctor had warned the parents that the girl may be lost to them as he had exhausted all the options. Seven had broken down then. She leaned her head against Janeway`s shoulder and cried until there was no more tears left. The Voyager family were informed of the situation. B`Ellana had taken the admiral aside to discuss building a makeshift regeneration unit for the girl. She brought the unit an hour later and with the Doctor and Kathryn`s help they had worked out details from the energy output of the unit to the padding which made it comfortable to lie on.

 

At 02:30 hours the machines bleeped and all the monitors showed a continuous flatline. Janeway, who was holding her daughter`s hand on one side and Seven on the other side of the bed jumped up from their seats.

 

"Doctor! Doctor! Three is gone!!" Cried Seven. Kathryn silently left the room for the bathroom. While there she put the seat cover down and sat on the reclamation unit. She let the tears she had been fighting all day and night fall freely. Suddenly there was a bright light then POUF!! Q appeared.

 

"Oh Kathy. Please don`t cry?" Said the arrogant being. "Why didn`t you call me sooner? You could have saved yourself all this crying ritual of yours. Now what is the matter? Oh, don`t tell me. Three is gone?"

"Correct, Q." Seven said. She had followed her wife and wanted to make sure she was ok. She found the toilet door half open and a man was in there with her wife. Somehow she knew it was Q but she was in o mood of fighting with the omnipotent being. 

"Come on you two. Show me where my favourite Human is. You know she asked me if she could visit the continuum once. Will you let her and her sisters come with me sometime. Oh and their little friend Torres` daughter, Miral. Yes, those kids are so brilliant they could save the world....No offence Kathy, Seven." He bowed his head at the women. Janeway and Seven looked at each other. Janeway managed a lop sided smile. Seven thought her wife was losing her mind. How can Kathryn smile at a time like this? She wondered. She was unaware of Q`s promise to help `Kathy` in whatever she needed to be done.

 

At the bedside Q ordered the nurses around in his usual bossy attitude. "Nurse! Take off these pipes and tubes off my friend. How is she supposed to breathe with a tube stuck in her nose and mouth? Sheesh, you humans like to stuff yourselves with tubes when you`re ill. I don`t even know what `ill` is!" He scoffed at the nurses. POUF!! Another Q appeared. This time a female, Q. "Kathryn, Seven, glad to see you. Now Q, that`s not the way humans do things. This is supposed to be a sad moment. Give our friends their child back and let`s go home. Oh Seven, i love your outfit. You should show me how you made it." POUF!! They were gone again. The whole dialogue with Q only took three minutes.

"Thanks, Q." Kathryn said to the still air around the room. She saw Three sitting up in bed. Her skin was back to normal. Her blue eyes were lively again.

"Mom, Mother. What am i doing here? I want to go home to finish my homework. Oh i am starving. Can i have beans on toast please? And mango juice?" The girl said. Janeway and Seven looked at each other while the Doctor scanned the youngster. Everything checked out as normal but she had a small device embedded in the brain. 

 

Thanks again, Q.


	10. The beauty and the smart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The admiral and family attends the Starfleet Annual Festival Of Gratitude where chaos ensues...

"Mamma, i don`t wanna wear a dress! Dresses....are for sissies!" Said the three sisters in unison. Lauren rolled her eyes and took the blue floral dress with her and walked back to her room while her sisters laughed at her expense. Lauren usually did not mind her sisters` reactions. It was the norm in the house. The three girls, were totally different from each other. Their general behaviour was typical for any 12 year old in the area but they also had additional things they liked to do together. Three, the youngest of the three by 10 minutes, was the designer. She would conceive ideas and sketch them on pads. She once took one of her admiral mother`s pens. Janeway collected pens from different centuries from all around the Federation as a hobby. The young girl studied the pen carefully and used the spring mechanism to design an automatic water dispenser. She took her idea to her sister, Shannon Jasmine. Shannon liked a challenge of building things from scratch. She was the engineer after all. Shannon gathered pieces of aluminium, biodegradeable plastic, screws, nuts, laser cutter, which she got from her Borg mother`s personal drawer in her parents`bedroom without permission. She replaced it with a replica of the cutter. Luckily her mother did not raise an alarm for the missing laser cutter. No one knows for sure whether Seven knew about the missing cutter or not. The parents had a tendency to `ignore` things the children do for a while, probably to see if they would willingly own up. After a period of time had passed without any of the kids owning up the mothers would probe the issue and punish them accordingly. Lauren, on the other hand, was a multi talented girl. She was a brilliant painter by the age of 5. She also loved to play music, was fluent in playing the drums, guitars and the piano. Her greatest interest as she grew older was making mechanical objects. She had motorised some of her mother`s garden tools, like the wheelbarrow, now had three wheels. Technically it was a trolley like thing but it still served a wheelbarrow`s purpose. It ran off a solar panel and a power cell to store the energy. Most of her baby toy cars were motorised. 

 

Janeway was concerned with Lauren`s almost obsessive behaviour to motorise everything she saw but Seven, The Doctor and Counsellor Deanna Troi thought that this was Lauren`s way of expressing herself and the healthiest way to vent her anger, energy and frustrations. Kathryn took comfort in the fact that at least her oldest daughter had almost stopped ordering everyone around and reminding them that she was the oldest child and whatever she said must be done. "Almost stopped," the admiral sighed. "I guess i have to be grateful that my children are gifted. I`m not sure where they got this giftedness from." She wondered. After all these years Kathryn had no idea she was a brilliant mathematician, strategist, captain, diplomat, engineer and all round scientist. Her wife,Seven of Nine also had a similar `problem.` She was unaware of her brilliance. Everybody knew of the billions of brilliant ideas stored in her cortical node which made her a frighteningly brilliant individual. On the other hand, The Doctor believed that even without the cortical node, Annika was still a gifted person. The node merely enhanced what she already had. Unsurprisingly all their children had inherited their parents` brilliance. 

 

There was much excitement in Hansen-Janeway family, along with everybody in the Federation. They were going to Starfleet Headquarters where the week long celebration was to be inaugurated. It was a family Festival called the Festival Of Gratitude. It was similar to the Talaxian Prixin Family Celebration on Talax. The Federation Festival Of Gratitude was first proposed by then captain Janeway after she got back from the Delta Quadrant. This was post Dominion war and the Federation was still recovering from the horific war. The Federation Council voted for the positive celebration in unison where the family, peace, technology was all celebrated as good things which contributed to knowledge and peaceful existence among the Federation citizens and their neighbours.

 

"Hurry up children! I believe you are all dressed by now. I took the liberty of preparing your clothes to minimise delay. Your mother will wear her dress uniform, Three, your pink dress, socks and shoes are on your bed. Shannon Jasmine, your yellow dress is on your desk and Lauren your blue floral dress is on your bed." Janeway, who had already put on her admiral dress uniform, had covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to not laugh at the girls` reactions to their mother`s choice of clothes.

"Mommy! Mom! Help us, please?!" The girls complained to their admiral mother.

"Darling, their aren`t babies anymore. Let them choose what they want to wear, for once." Kathryn pleaded with her wife on the children`s behalf.

"Kathryn, they are only 12 years old! Do you expect them to wear decent clothing?" You are one of the most decorated and respected individuals in the whole of the Federation. I want that to be reflected in your children`s attire as well as mine. " Seven flashed her blues challengingly at Janeway.

"Well, uh...if you put it that way it makes sense." Kathryn backed down. Then a moment later "Maybe you could let them wear what they want today and the next function we attend with them you could choose their attire for them?" The admiral suggested reasonably. She smiled at Seven.

"Very well, Kathryn." Seven said. She pouted while Kathryn kissed the pouty lips before her. 

"Thank you, Darling. I owe you, one!"

 

The girls practically ran to their rooms before their mother could change her mind. Lauren threw her blue floral dress under the bed and took out a blue pair of jeans, a plain red tee shirt and pair of trainers. She put her favourite scent in her pulse points and shoved her communicator and the orange scent bottle in her jeans pocket. She was planning on seeing Miral Paris-Torres and if she was lucky maybe she will have a chance to kiss the girl of her dreams. On her way out of the room Lauren took her jacket and draped it over her shoulder. 

 

Shannon Jasmine found a green sleeveless dress with a small white top and matching white shoes. She popped her tricom in her green handbag and left the room. She returned to her room a moment later to take a small piece of paper with Peter Riker`s name on it. Shannon had a crush on the 13 year old Commander William T. Riker`s son. He returned the feelings but they had not done anything together. Shannon Jasmine had only confided in her Aunty Phoebe about her love interest. 

 

Three took a long time to decide what she was going to wear. "Perhaps i should have let Mother choose what i should wear. It is efficient." She sighed. Finally she picked a pair of blue jeans shorts and a red long sleeved button down blouse which suited her well. She took her small phaser and popped it in her pocket. She just felt like she might need the device. It was only a toy after all, well, with some modifications done to it. On her way out of the room Three took her handbag containing her trusted duck friend, Ducky and a small blue grass fragrance bottle. 

 

"Are you ready girls? It`s time to go." Janeway called out. The girls and the admiral were standing at the front door waiting for their mother. Janeway gasped when her wife emerged from the bedroom. The words `elegant` and `ethereal` came to mind.

"Wow!" The girls and their mother said in unison. As if in slow motion Seven walked towards her family. Her hair was neatly tied in a french twist only held by one large hair pin. She wore a long, golden shimmering sleeveless dress. It dipped at the chest revealing only a hint of her cleavage. It flowed neatly down to the endless legs concealing her flat golden shoes. The green and gold necklace Janeway bought her at Deep Space Nine promenade matched the beautiful leonine neck. Seven completed the look with a small pair of golden tear drop shaped ear rings and a small gold chain to her right wrist and a tiny purse. She stood before her wife and Kathryn had a goofy smile on her face...all over again. Seven never ceased to amaze her even after all these years. In fact she looked even more stunning as the years went by. She kissed her on the lips then...

"Ew, Three don`t look now. Let`s go in the car. They`re about to do yucky stuff!" Lauren said while pulling her youngest sister away from the `yucky scene.`

"Shut up, Lauren. Kissing is not yucky. It is good. Are you not happy that our parents love each other?"

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Shannon asked the two.

"Have you?" The two asked Shannon. Then they started giggling and launched a tickle assault on each other.

 

"Let`s go, my beautiful Seven. Who knows what the little rascals may be doing. For all we know they could be trying to work out how to operate the hover car!" They hurried out to the car where they found their daughters in the middle of a `war.` 

"Great! A tickle fight!" Kathryn said and joined in while Seven rolled her eyes at them. If any of the news agency people saw this particular scene, they would have had a field day, Seven thought.

 

Janeway had composed herself after losing the fight when all three girls ganged up against her. "Not fair!" She complained while everybody laughed. Traffic was slow, even for hover cars, as everyone from everywhere flocked or hovered to Starfleet Command Great Hall where different activities were to be held and in the evening there was to be a dance.

 

When the honoured guests made their entry with their families, they were announced. Admiral Janeway walked in hand in hand with her beautiful wife and children. The crowd went still as it beheld the beautiful sight of Seven of Nine. Three held her other hand while Lauren and Shannon Jasmine walked behind the parents. Holo imagers went to work as picture after picture of the beautiful people were captured.

 

On the other side of town, in a small house, a group of anti-Federation terrorists, only known as The 01, gathered. The name was given by Chakotay. When he was imprisoned he became a martyr of sorts and the group grew stronger, on the underground. On this day they planned to kill as many people as they could. Janeway and any of the visiting delegates from other United Federation of planets members were also targets. If achieved, this could result in chaos and many may lose trust in the Federation. It was the perfect weapon, in their opinion. 

 

Admiral Alynna Nechayev gave a short speech to officially open the celebrations. The Janeway family sat together. Janeway did a visual scan. The great hall was packed full. Many people of different Federation species were present including the newly joined Amazonian delegates from the Alpha Centauri Star System. Her eyes wandered to her wife, who held Three`s hand unconsciously stroking it. The girl has never been a fan of large gatherings and crowds and this action soothed her. Kathryn smiled fondly at them. She briefly looked at her `fighting force` Lauren and Shannon Jasmine. They were secretly scanning around the stadium with the tricom. They were trying to find Miral and Peter`s lifesigns on the tricom by using their skeletal lock. Kathryn had a lop sided smile on her lips when she looked away from her family to concentrate on the admiral`s speech. The girls asked for permission to go to the bathroom. Janeway grudgingly let them go. She made them promise to look out for each other where the girls rolled their eyes and promised her to do so.

 

"Three, two, one. Fire!" A loud exploding sound was heard in the general vicinity of the toilets. Janeway sprung to action when she realised that the girls were not back yet. Chaos ensued as everyone panicked and tried to get away from the area. Many people got hurt as they clambered out of fallen debris of walls and roofs from nearby buildings. A large crater could be seen in the middle of what was the stadium.

 

The terrorists, three of them, had mingled with the panicking crowd. They went to one of the building which turned out to be toilets and disappeared inside. Shannon and Lauren had finished their business. As they were about to come out of the reclamation unit they heard a loud sound which shook the whole area like an earth quake. 

"Surely there`s no such thing as earthquakes, anymore, Shannon?"

"No. The earth quake detectors direct the energy out into space so what we should feel is a small tremor or nothing at all!" Shannon agreed with her sister.

"Let`s hide back in here anyway until the coast is clear. This is what Mommy would say. Keep your tricom open, will you." Lauren went into command mode. As they lay low in the small cubicle they saw three people, two men and one woman tossing their bags on the floor, change clothes and went out again leaving their belongings in the cubicle next to the one the girls were in. They were laughing and talking of being successful and having their mission accomplished and Chakotay will be pleased.

 

Admiral Janeway took her wife and daughter by the hand. As they were about to get to the hover car, they felt the sensation of being transported. The trio re materialised in their hover car. 

"How did we?...." Never mind. Said Janeway.

"We must find the girls!" Seven said almost crying.

"Don`t worry, Darling. We will. Three held her Borg mother`s hand with a death grip while Kathryn pushed the hover car to the limit. She had to get at least some of her family to safety. It was a tactically sound plan. Once home she contacted her mother and sister to inform them of the situation. Luckily they were aware of the latest developments as they watched the live broadcasts on giant screens near their home. Gretchen took the terrified girl inside and consoled her. Seven, Phoebe and Kathryn headed back to San Fransisco where an urgent meeting was held by the admirals. Starfleet Elite Force and the Intelligence Branch was already dispatched and were all over the area.

 

Phoebe was no military but when her family was threatened she seemed to know exactly what to do. Seven walked out of the meeting with her sister in law and headed to the toilets. Apart from the great hall, the toilets were the only other structure left standing. Seven, B`Ellana Torres-Paris and Phoebe headed to the toilets in search of their missing children and nieces. They opened every one of the cubicles until they found one which was jammed. Seven pushed a little harder until it came off the hinge. There behind it were her two girls cowered in a corner.

"Please don`t hurt us" Pleaded Shannon while Lauren said "Nope, you can`t hurt my sister as she launched an attack on her Borg mother then..."Oh, it`s you mother, aunty Phoebe and aunty B`Ellana!"

"Lauren. Stop! It`s your mother!" Seven said while feeling relieved. She did a quick visual scan of the children. When she was satisfied they were not hurt they all went in search of Miral.

"You mean Miral is missing?" "Oh, i never got to tell her..." Lauren`s voice trailed.

"Tell her what?" Seven probed. No response but Lauren was quietly sobbing.

 

The next cubicle had the dirty bags and clothes left by the terrorists. Lauren checked behind the bag. As she did someone sneezed and Miral appeared behind the bags. B`Ellana hugged her tightly until the girl was embarrassed. 

"Mother, i`m ok!" Miral exclaimed. A meaningful look passed between Seven and B`Ellana. 

"Mamma, my tricom has been recording things. Do you want to take it?" Shannon Jasmine handed the tricom to her mother.

 

That evening Janeway and Seven gathered all the evidence they could find, frankly they did not do much as the tricom practically picked every detail up. It was then taken by Tuvok and the elite branch of Starfleet security team. Janeway made her old friend promise to bring the device back to her daughter. Tuvok solemnly did so. A week later a full report was compiled. All members of the terrorist group 01 were captured and their instruments and operation bases were disarmed. Kathryn felt a chill rise up her back when she learned that not only she was their target but also her whole family. Starfleet intelligence had security for the children and around the perimeter of their property 24 hours a day and seven days a week.

 

A month later things had calmed down, people started leading their lives again. Admiral Janeway was in her study she shared with her wife. She had a call from admiral Owen Paris. He told the admiral that Starfleet and the Federation wanted to thank the girls Lauren, Shannon, Miral and Three for saving what appeared to have been a very long investigation. There was going to be a formal ceremony to honour the children. It was found out that Three had beamed her parents just in time before the three terrorists had reached their location. They had phasers which they were going to use to incapacitate Janeway and Seven and possibly kill the young girl. Three had somehow known they were in danger. So she used her personal transporter and shield embedded in her brain by Q, to bring her parents to safety. Admiral Paris warned his protege, Janeway, that Three`s personal transporter was currently classified but her parents will be given a complete report on the findings.

 

The ceremony to honour the children`s bravery went without a hitch. Many reporters wanted to know more about Shannon Jasmine`s tricom but she was too tired to give them a proper answer. She looked to her admiral mother, who slightly nodded to her, then back to the reporters. She smiled and said "I shall inform you about the device in due course." Then she stepped away into her Borg mother`s waiting arms. The girl sighed and said "Let`s go home, Mommy, Mamma.

"Yes, Kathryn, let us all go home." Seven said.

 

Together, they all went to their hover car and headed back to Bloomington. A few weeks later Starfleet sent an official request to manufacture Shannon`s new tricom. Other companies including the Daystrom Institute had also approached her parents with the same request and wanting to study its mechanism. Apparently it was a very simple and effective design nobody had thought about except this child.

"Oh, dear." Kathryn said to Seven when she read yet another official request. "Are we ready for this?" At Seven`s raised eyebrow in silent request for clarification Janeway said "A Hansen-Janeway invention!" Seven simply raised an eyebrow and said, "We will adapt, Kathryn." Janeway smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to shadowcub for this chapter which i thought was brilliant. It`s nice to conclude this part of Domesticating Kathryn, called Unimatrix, on a positive note. I hope you enjoyed reading it as i did writing the story :)  
> There will be a follow up of this story soon.

**Author's Note:**

> A peek through the daily lives of my beloved characters and their sub units.


End file.
